


Protetto della luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Immortale maledetto [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con protagonista Skull.Sebastièn e Sebastiana sono sempre lui.
Series: Immortale maledetto [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524929
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG  
> Prompt: Dub-con/Non-con in cui uno dei due è ubriaco marcio  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Personaggi: Female!Skull/G.  
> Dub-con; drunk sex; introspection;  
> Song-fic su: Mia Martini – MINUETTO.

Minuetto triste

Sebastiana guardava fuori dalla finestra, i lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano in morbidi boccoli color oro sulle spalle sottili. Nei suoi occhi si rifletteva la luce argentea della luna.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e strinse con forza il ripiano di marmo della finestra con le dita pallide e affusolate.  
“Sei stato di nuovo con mio fratello, vero?” domandò con tono tagliente.  
G iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia.  
< Ogni sera vorrei dirti no, ma poi mi sento sola e non trovo il coraggio. La paura di essere abbandonata è troppo forte.  
Come potrei andare avanti se rimanessi da sola? Sono così abituata a prendere ordini che mi ritroverei perduta, preda delle mie depressioni.  
Continuo ad aspettarti ogni sera per elemosinare amore > pensò. Si voltò e vide G sulla porta della camera, con gli occhi liquidi.  
G aveva il volto arrossato, si sfilò a fatica la cravatta e la lasciò cadere sulla sedia.  
“Sei ubriaco?” domandò.  
G si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi e scosse il capo, camminando storto, rischiando d’inciampare nei propri piedi. “Niente di eccessivo… Solo qualche bottiglia” farfugliò.  
“Ogni sera è un’incognita, non so mai se verrai o no. Questa attesa è pari ad un’agonia.  
Non posso sapere fino all’ultimo se rimarrai intrappolato nell’anello o Gabriel prenderà il tuo posto affianco a Primo” gemette Sebastiana.  
G gettò a terra la sigaretta e la pestò sotto la scarpa.  
“Hai gettato via la tua libertà e quella della nostra famiglia. Ora hai cominciato anche ad annullare la tua dignità.  
Sei perfetto solo quando si tratta di essere una tempesta, vero?” disse acida lei.  
G si sfilò le scarpe e rispose con un grugnito. I suoi occhi erano febbricitanti e il suo volto bollente all’altezza del tatuaggio dell’edera rossa.  
< Il mio cuore si ribella a te, ma il mio corpo no > pensò Sebastiana, irrigidendosi.  
G le afferrò i seni e li palpeggiò, massaggiandoli. La guardò arrossire ed iniziò a baciarle il collo, scendendo fino alla spalla.  
Sebastiana si slacciò i lacci della morbida camicia da notte e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento, rimanendo ignuda.  
G si sfilò la giacca con una mano, mentre con l’altra mano le stuzzicava i capezzoli, fino a sentirli turgidi.  
< Le tue mani su di me sono come strumenti, che dirigi da maestro quale sei > pensò Sebastiana.  
G si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, l’afferrò per i fianchi e la issò. La condusse con sé fino al letto e ve la fece stendere.  
“Che razza di matrimonio è il nostro? Dormi qui, la mattina te ne vai, accorri ogni volta da Giotto come se fossi il suo cane e immancabilmente mi abbandoni. Non mi rispondi quando ti chiedo spiegazioni, sono sempre fatti tuoi” gemette Sebastiana.  
< Tanto sai, che male che vada, ci sarò sempre io ad aspettarti a casa la notte pronta per essere solo tua > pensò.  
G le morse il labbro e lo succhiò fino ad arrossarlo. La baciò nuovamente, intrappolando la sua lingua con la propria, mentre l’accarezzava febbricitante.  
< La notte sono mille volte tua, ma non è quello che vorrei. Ti desidera solo io mio corpo.… Ogni volta rubi il resto di una gioventù che ormai non ho più > pensò Sebastiana. Riprese fiato a fatica, ansimando, stravolta in volto. < Commetto sempre gli stessi errori. Tu sei sempre sbronzo, ma io sono perennemente ubriaca di malinconia > pensò.  
G lasciò il segno dei suoi morsi e la saliva dei suoi baci sul corpo pallidissimo e roseo di lei. La baciò con foga, mozzandole il fiato e le tirò i capelli, affondandovi le dita. Una frangetta era ricaduta sugli occhi della donna.  
Sebastiana lo guardò sopra di sé attraverso i capelli dorati, vedendolo finire di spogliarsi.  
< Che differenza c’è tra me e un pianoforte? Ci usi allo stesso modo per sfogarti.  
Nei vuoti che mi lasci cresce sempre più la solitudine.  
G iniziò a prepararla con due dita.  
< La mia mente non si ferma mai. Continuo a pensare dolorosamente anche in questi momenti, impedendomi di godere appieno delle tue attenzioni > pensò Sebastiana.  
G inserì anche un terzo dito, sentendola umida, mentre la sua virilità era ormai evidentemente eccitata.  
Sebastiana iniziò a cantare, trasformando le sue urla ed i suoi gemiti di piacere in gorgheggi. Le mani di G le accarezzavano i fianchi e scendevano, con una mano le strinse i glutei perfetti.  
< Non sono mai riuscita a rinnegare una passione > pensò.  
G le afferrò le gambe e se le portò ai fianchi, lei si strinse con foga e lui la penetrò.  
“NANANAAAAH!”. Il grido di Sebastiana risuonò come un canto fortissimo che fece tremare i vetri della stanza, risuonando a lungo.  
< Ho pagato il prezzo della mia ingenuità con la mia felicità > pensò.  
G iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei avanti e indietro, gemendo e mugolando. La testa gli ciondolava a causa dell’alcool e le sue pupille erano decisamente troppo dilatate.  
Sebastiana continuava a tenersi aggrappata a lui con le gambe, muovendosi avanti e indietro.  
< La vita mi ha privato di ogni mio orizzonte.  
La colpa è tutta mia. Avrei dovuto lasciarti perdere ed invece continuo a cercarti >.  
G continuò a prenderla, in un crescendo di passione. Non fermava i suoi baci, le sue carezze, cercava le dita di lei, affondava i denti nella sua carne e strusciava sul corpo di lei, ora premendolo, ora scivolandoci contro.  
“GH!” lo invocò Sebastiana, mentre lui veniva dentro di lei. Sentì la sostanza calda e vischiosa invaderla, gocciolandola sul lenzuolo.  
< Io non saprò mai l’amore vero che sorriso ha sul tuo volto. Non sarà mai destinato a me > pensò, mentre G scivolava fuori da lei e si abbandonava al suo fianco.  
< Non dovrei dirti sempre sì, per sentirmi alla fine così violata, così piccola ed indifesa > pensò Sebastiana. Si raggomitolò sotto il lenzuolo, serrando gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime.  
G era crollato addormentato, respirando rumorosamente nell’incoscienza.


	2. Punto di non ritorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prima Lista: Pacchetti  
> Manhattan: Piercing, “Dimmi che [Nome] ha un bottone di spegnimento da qualche parte…”, Pittura.  
> Artists What- if.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zyag_nAtzgU; Point of no Return | Anti Nightcore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: 362 hero BY Oriental-Lady; https://www.deviantart.com/oriental-lady/art/362-hero-270808371.

Punto di non ritorno

Skull danzava illuminato dalla argentea luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra. Il viso in parte coperto dalla frangetta dorata, mentre il resto dei capelli si allungava morbido sulle sue spalle. Alzava e abbassava le gambe, fletteva agilmente i suoi muscoli, regolava il respiro e la lacrima dipinta sul suo viso risaltava sulla sua pelle.

La sua parrucca viola era abbandonata su una brandina in un angolo della stanza, insieme ai suoi vestiti. Il suo corpo ignudo era in tensione, rigato da gocce di sudore.

Reborn era accomodato su un divanetto e lo fissava con sguardo interessato, una luce di curiosità brillava nelle sue iridi nere. Si sfilò il cappello a falde larghe e lo posò accanto a sé, accavallando le gambe.

Si sfilò una sigaretta dalla tasca e l’accese, rischiarando la penombra con il rosso della brace.

Inspirò rumorosamente ed espirò, vedendo che Skull girava su se stesso, piegando a destra e a sinistra.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, facendo ondeggiare la sigaretta.

< Lui è un artista a tutto tondo. Sa cantare, danzare, suonare innumerevoli strumenti, scrivere e comporre. Mi chiedo se sappia anche dipingere.

Se non si trattasse di lui, gli avrei proposto di lavorare nella mia casa editrice o nei miei spettacoli a teatro.

Solo che non voglio offrirgli false speranze. Lo allontano, lo chiamo valletto, lo sminuisco come attore apostrofandolo come semplice stuntman. Tutto questo perché non voglio che si convinca che oltre il mio corpo io gli possa offrire anche dei sentimenti. Non credo né nell’amore, né nell’amicizia.

Sono un hitman, credo solo nella morte > pensò.

La melodia che risuonava nell’ambiente cessò, mentre finiva la registrazione.

< Anche questo ‘Chiaro di luna’ l’ha eseguito magistralmente ed è inciso sul disco > pensò Reborn.

Sebastiano gli si avvicinò con incidere indeciso, ondeggiando.

Reborn sfilò la pistola dalla cintola e la posò accanto al cappello, mentre il suo viso si deformava in una smorfia decisa. Guardò l’altro raggiungerlo, quest’ultimo aveva un rossore indistinto all’altezza del viso.

Skull s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Reborn e gli sbottonò i pantaloni, abbassandoglieli pian piano.

Reborn piegò la schiena all’indietro e sporse il bacino in avanti, socchiudendo gli occhi ed espirò più profondamente.

Skull gli sfiorò il membro coperto dall’intimo.

Reborn lasciò cadere la sigaretta e la schiacciò sotto la scarpa.

Skull gli posò una mano sul ginocchio, Reborn lo afferrò per il polso e glielo girò, fino a udire lo schiocco dell’osso che si spezzava.

Skull utilizzò l’altra mano per sfilargli l’intimo e chinò docile il capo, Reborn gli afferrò una ciocca morbida e la tirò, facendogli avvicinare la testa al suo inguine.

Skull chiuse gli occhi e gli prese il membro in bocca, iniziando a succhiarlo.

< Le fiamme che ardono in me sono peggiori anche delle fiamme infernali. Ogni altro desiderio scompare rispetto a questo perché non vi è niente di più marcio del vero amore che imputridisce > pensò.

Reborn si lasciò andare a dei rochi versi lascivi, rabbrividendo di piacere.

< Sì, voglio vedere la sua capacità nella pittura. Se è degna delle sue doti amatorie, darà vita a qualcosa di grandioso > pensò. Sentiva l’intimità pulsare, mentre l’eccitazione sempre crescente gli dava alla testa, accelerando il suo battito cardiaco. Si muoveva in modo da far affondare la sua intimità sempre più a fondo nella bocca di Skull, che la vezzeggiava con la lingua.

Attento a stuzzicarlo e non ferirlo con il piercing metallico che aveva al labbro.

Reborn ansimava, iniziando a sudare copiosamente a sua volta.

< Sa esattamente come fare impazzire qualcuno, anche un altro uomo! Ditemi che ha un bottone di spegnimento da qualche parte… come i suoi figli >.

Skull proseguì a succhiare finché l’altro non venne, con un lungo verso prolungato.


	3. I Hate Everything About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento di passione tra Reborn e Skull.  
> Scritta per il #FridayPrompt di WW.  
> Scritto per il compleanno di Reborn.  
> Song-fic su: Nightcore - I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace) - (Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SogRx8IlqfQ. Testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Three-Days-Grace_43829/traduzione-I-Hate-Everything-About-You-2791340.  
> Prompt: Queesting  
> Olandese, verbo  
> 1\. Accogliere l’amante nel proprio letto per chiacchierare.

I Hate Everything About You

Sebastiana si sciolse i lunghi capelli dorati, lasciando che le ricadessero lungo le spalle.

“Odio tutto quello che ti riguarda. Ne sei consapevole, vero?” domandò.

Reborn si sfilò il cappello a falde larghe e lo posò sul comodino, leccandosi le labbra.

Sussurrò: “Oh, ne sono consapevole. Come so anche cos’altro provi per me”.

Sebastiana si sfilò gli orecchini e le decorazioni che teneva tra i capelli, posandoli sul mobiletto davanti a cui era seduta. Le sue gambe nude e formose erano accavallate, muoveva freneticamente il minuto piede sinistro.

“Io odio tutto di te, perché ti amo?” si domandò.

Reborn incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, scompigliandosi i riccioli mori.

“Mi faccio perennemente la stessa domanda.

Ho amato molte donne, soprattutto Luce. Però è nel tuo letto che torno, è con te che parlo e mi confido. Sei tu che voglio al mio fianco, nonostante io non faccia altro che parlare male di te.

Una volta ho tenuto sveglio Verde per tutta la notte per dirgli quanto poco ti sopportassi” sussurrò. I suoi occhi color pece brillarono.

Sebastiana si sfilò anche l’intimo di pizzo e lo lasciò ricadere sui vestiti ripiegati su una sedia, su cui spiccava un voluminoso abito viola e delle calze a rete con un disegno di teschi.

< Vivo per sentire i tuoi sospiri, tu non aspetti altro che udire quando grido il tuo nome > pensò. Raggiunse il letto e si mise a gattoni, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi.

“Sei odioso, senpai. Non fai altro che maltrattarmi. Non sono un giocattolo” si lagnò.

Reborn si allontanò il lenzuolo dal corpo ignudo, lasciando vedere la propria intimità vibrante.

“Non sai cucinare altro che caffè. Passi dall’ordine maniacale al più completo menefreghismo.

Piagnucoli sempre” brontolò.

< Eppure mi accogli nel tuo letto per chiacchierare ed io fremo aspettandoti come amante > pensò.

Passò la mano tra i capelli di lei e la baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue, mentre lei ricambiava con mugolii lussuriosi.


	4. Nebbia errante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 6 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Skull/Viper, in cambio di protezione

Nebbia errante

L’uomo camminava nell’aula illuminata dalla luce aranciata del tramonto. Una goccia di sudore gli solcò la guancia, facendogliela pizzicare, i suoi occhi non si distoglievano dalla giovane figura femminile che gli stava di fronte: ancheggiava a destra e a sinistra, facendo sollevare la minigonna e lasciando scoperto il suo tanga di pizzo bianco, ventre piatto, pelle nivea e lunghi capelli violetti che le ricadevano dietro le spalle.

Skull deglutì a vuoto, sentendola gorgheggiare e si sfilò la giacca da motociclista. La posò su un banco, insieme al casco. «Stai cercando di sedurmi?» domandò.

Vyper si liberò della minigonna inguinale e si accarezzò l’interno delle cosce, abbassandosi le calze a rete. «Direi di esserci già riuscita. Non riesci a resistere ad una bella donna» gorgheggiò, raggiungendo le vette cristalline di una cantante lirica. "Soprattutto se sa cantare e il suo cuore risuona del tuo stesso dolore".

Raggiunse Skull e gli accarezzò il ventre muscoloso, slacciandogli i pantaloni della tuta aderente da motociclista. Skull stava rigido in piedi all’aula, lasciando che l’altra lo spogliasse con movimenti rapidi. I suoi capelli viola brillavano di riflessi dorati, ondeggiando intorno al suo viso ad ogni movimento del capo.

«Cosa vuoi ottenere? So che ami i soldi, ma non ti tratterei in quel modo» chiese Skull, stringendole le braccia intorno al corpo. Vyper chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò al suo petto, aveva una lacrima dipinta sulla guancia. Gli spiegò: «Un giovane principe dagli occhi rossi mi ha salvato, ma è solo un bambino. Non voglio si faccia carico da solo di proteggermi».

Skull tentò di giustificarsi: «Sai che non ti posso aiutare. Reborn…», vedendo interrotto. «Per questo ti sto seducendo» disse Vyper. Si portò le mani di lui ai fianchi sottili, permettendogli di accarezzarla. Voglio concedermi a te in cambio di protezione», ghignò. «Sei un gentil uomo, non potresti mai rifiutare».

Skull le alzò il mento con due dita, guardandola negli occhi. «Accordato, giovane strega». Chiuse gli occhi e le loro labbra si unirono, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. L’uomo le serrò un fianco con una mano, accarezzandola con le dita callose. Infilò l’altra nel suo intimo ed iniziò a muovere le dita, preparandola, ci volle un po’ perché la sentisse umida.

La nebbia iniziò ad ansimare piano, la nuvola era riuscita a forzarla con tre dita. Si afferrò i seni sodi tra le mani e li massaggiò, lì sentì gonfi con i capezzoli rosa e turgidi. Skull le posò un bacio sul collo sottile, facendo scivolare fuori le dita, e le si spogliò completamente. Vyper lo spinse e lo fece accomodare su un banco, si arrampicò su di lui iniziando ad occuparsi del suo membro.

Sopra il capo della donna minuta vorticava un serpente intento a mordersi la coda che rassomigliava ad un’aureola. 


	5. Dura punizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 6 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Reborn/Skull, come comportarsi con i superiori  
> Warning: Dub-con; torture; blood. Scritta sentendo: Elephant Music - The Riddle.

Dura punizione

«Devo punirti» risuonò cupa la voce di Reborn, diffondendosi nella camera da letto. La penombra era rischiarata solo dalla luce delle candele.

Skull, completamente ignudo, era in ginocchio sul pavimento, alla prima frustata cadde in avanti, a carponi sulle mani e le sue iridi viola si tinsero di azzurro acceso. La parrucca viola gli era caduta per terra e le ampie ciocche dorate gli aderivano al viso sudato.

L’Hitman aggiunse: «Devo insegnarti come ci si comporta con i superiori», rimarcando il concetto con una nuova frustata.

Il rumore dei colpi risuonava continuo nella camera.

Sul pavimento strisciava un vermetto nero, dalle venature grigiastre, spaventato da un colpo particolarmente forte si appallottolò su se stesso.

Il viso di Reborn era coperto dai riccioli mori, i suoi occhi neri brillavano di riflessi color sangue, digrignava i denti, attento a dare colpi con tutta la sua forza. La pelle dell’immortale si apriva, dando vita a venature vermiglie, per poi richiudersi, rigenerandosi.

Dalla porta socchiuse entrava una singola lama di luce pallida che si fermava all’altezza dei talloni di Reborn.

«Sì, senpai» esalò Skull con un filo di fiato. Decine di strisce sottili si aprivano e si chiudevano sulla sua schiena, la spina dorsale era ben visibile. La sua pelle era pallidissima e ogni volta si creavano grandi chiazze nere-violette che scomparivano, il sangue veniva riassorbito e purificato.

Sotto al letto si nascose uno scarafaggio violetto, che si nascose dietro delle perle candide che erano rotolate sul pavimento, ciò che rimaneva di una collana.

Reborn si sfilò la pistola dalla cintola e l’appoggiò su un comodino, dove si trovavano già un cucchiaino d’argento, dal manico elaborato, un bicchiere colmo a metà di vino e una lampada di cristallo. Guardò intensamente i glutei offerti di Skull e si leccò le labbra, desideroso, avvertendo una fitta al bassoventre.

Raggiunse nuovamente la vittima, lasciando che la sua frusta schioccasse ancora. «La tua lingua biforcuta non si addice al tuo posto nella società. Possibile che tu non riesca a ricordartelo mai?» ringhiò.

Gocce di sangue e sudore di Skull cadevano a terra. Il super-hitman prese una delle gocce di sangue con l’indice e se la portò alle labbra, leccandola. Ghignò e si piegò in avanti, graffiando la guancia di Skull, che gemette.

La Nuvola serrò gli occhi, sporgendo le labbra, sentì il bacino dell’altro premere contro di lui e mugolò. Tremando, spalancò le gambe, sentì l’altro colpirlo un paio di volte con il bassoventre e si stese sul pavimento di legno, sentendolo gelido.

Reborn si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò, con il frustino gli accarezzò i glutei e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. «Non dovresti trovare la sofferenza così eccitante. La tua bellezza finisce per dare alla testa anche agli altri» lo rimproverò. Si mise in ginocchio alle sue spalle e gli afferrò i fianchi, sollevandoglieli.

Skull lo sentì entrare dentro di lui e si morse il labbro così forte da spaccarlo, dalla ferita profonda colò del sangue. "L’amore è la vera tortura e sofferenza" pensò, sputando un grumo di sangue.

Lo sentiva spingere con forza dentro di lui, più volte si cavò gli occhi con le unghie, pensando: "Un piacere così peccaminoso si può purificare solo con la morte". Le spinte di Reborn erano eccessive, date con tutta la propria forza, per trafiggerlo, facendogli male.

"Sembra di avere un demone dentro di me, dal corpo aguzzo ricoperto di aculei che mi prosciuga di ogni cosa e mi chiede sempre di più. Eppure mi piace, perché mi sta dando attenzioni. Perché è qui per me, sta impartendo una lezione a me e non mi sta ignorando per Giotto, come tutti gli altri. Non sono un mero sostituto di mio fratello" pensò Sebastiano.

Reborn venne e Skull si arcuò, urlando, conficcando le unghie nella carne, sgranando gli occhi di colpo senza riuscire a scorgere la parete davanti a lui. Tentò di rimettersi a gattoni, ma le sue mani persero la presa e ricadde pesantemente a terra, con un tonfo, sbattendo il capo.

Reborn scivolò fuori da lui, lasciandolo sporco di sperma, posò il frustino in un cassetto e prese un lenzuolo dal letto. Raggiunse Skull e ve lo lasciò cadere di sopra, nascondendogli solo la parte inferiore del corpo.

Skull chiuse gli occhi e, col respiro pesante, perse i sensi. Reborn, uscendo dalla stanza, disse: «Spero tu abbia imparato finalmente come ci si comporta con i superiori: si ubbidisce».

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: KHR OC: Giotto and Lilu BY Heisedebao; https://www.deviantart.com/heisedebao/art/KHR-OC-Giotto-and-Lilu-311804435.


End file.
